My VC Andrews Fanatics Convention
by TotalDreamer
Summary: COMPLETEDThis is just a one off V.C.A crossover that's most definately bizarre, but hopefully it'll make you laugh. Is as the title above.


**My V.C Andrews Fanatics Convention by TotalDreamer**

A/N: I'll be the first to admit that this story will be bizarre, but I thought it up in Physics, where I get all of my Fan Fic ideas, and it just stayed with me all the way untill I got home, and then I just knewI had to write it. Please don't take it too seriously...but enjoy:)

* * *

"What's it to you?"

"What?"

"I said, what's it to you. Yeah, I know you were looking at me and thinking-"

"I'm sorry, I don't even know you. I, I wasn't even looking at you."

"Yeah, sure you weren't. Well, you can very well turn back now."

"You know what? Wait! Hey, don't you walk away from me!"

"Frankly, I think I can do whatever I want, Hannah…I can't even remember your last name. You know, Willow De Beers' daughter. I mean, I know you ran away with your boyfriend and everything, but I don't think you were much of a character."

"How, how do you even know my name?"

"What, what's with repeating all your words, Ha-Hannah?" _Wow, I'm being really bitchy. My character Christie Longchamp (and am I the only person who thinks I have a weird last name?) would never act like this! _"Besides, I thought all of V.C Andrews' characters were supposed to be smart? Your name's on your name tag. In case you've forgotten, we're at a V.C Andrews Fanatics Convention." _Goddamn this fan fic is weird! What was TotalDreamer thinking?_ Disgusted at the other girl, I walk away. And they say blondes are dumb.

_

* * *

Why did she have to make my character so dumb? I thought she loved me!_

"Who are you talking to?" In front of me stood a tall and handsome sensitive looking guy. (Can you guess who it is?) Too bad he seemed to be dressed as a pirate. Well, he had on tight pants and a white artist's shirt with big sleeves. By the way, if you were an artist, or even a pirate, wouldn't it be more sensible and/or practical to have on tight sleeves? In case you've never ever tried it, big sleeves knock over things and get dipped in paint that gets dragged across the page, and of course you won't notice this for about another fifteen minutes until you ask yourself, "Where did all those purple stripes come from?"

"You were talking about someone making you something."

"Oh, did I say that aloud?" (Well of course you did, I mean he heard you didn't he?) "Whoops, guess I wasn't thinking…erm, Troy." I said reading off his name tag.

"No one should be allowed to ever make you do something you don't want to."

"Oh, no. This is something different, but thanks for caring. It's just…it's just the author. I mean, TotalDreamer. She keeps making me repeat things and she's trying to make me sound dumb. Well, I think _she_ can talk! I mean, a fan fic about V.C Andrews's characters at a V.C Andrews Fanatics Convention? What she thinking? I think if it's anyone out of their mind here, it should be her! Yeah, you! I know you can hear me. I mean, you are typing this! And stop with (!) the exclamation (!) marks please! (!) I don't appreciate having to shout all the time! YOU KNOW! (!)"

Troy stared at the other girl in disbelief. The only thing to do in this situation was to walk away. And he did.

* * *

After listening to that Hannah girl, whose last name no one can seem to remember (at least not this author), I felt exhausted and found a bench to sit down on. It was also occupied by a couple of other guys, but being a guy myself, I sat down away, since guys can seem to know each other for five minutes, and suddenly, we're best friends.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," was the reply I got back.

"Yeah, hey man," said the other of the two. "Check out all the chicks! I can never seem to keep up with them all. Where do they get their amazing strength and energy from?"

"I know what you mean," said the other guy whose name tag read Beau. The former of the two speaker's name was Cary. "I came here with Ruby and Giselle, but they dumped me as soon as I got here. Something about them being the 'stars' or whatnot. Who knows?"

"Yeah, Melody and Laura dragged me here too."

"I thought Laura was dead or something?" I said.

"Oh no. This is fan fic! She's back from the dead. _Duh_."

"Oh. Hey, she sounds hot! Where is she? I want to see if I can score a date!"

"But," Cary said. "Aren't you like, devoted to Cathy or something?"

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I'm Troy, from the Casteel series. What were you thinking? I don't look anything like Chris. Remember? He's the optimist. I'm the depressed guy. _Duh_!" (Duh, what an immature thing to say)

* * *

"So, how about it?"

"Yeah, in your dreams. Go back to Heaven. Logan might be trying to steal her away. My God, what is with all the guys here?" I say exasperatedly to my cousin (distantly) Melody.

"Laura, you're in a room, yes. But not a chatroom. Most certainly not one of those flirt ones."

"Ooo, you go into flirt chat rooms?"

"No!"

"Yeah, sure you don't. I thought you were going out with Cary?"

"Sure, Cary's fun for now, but I'm looking for someone who will be able to keep up with me. The guy's got no stamina at all."

"Well, normally my character would disagree with you, but this is fan fic. Hell yeah!"

* * *

I watched sadly as two girls my age walked past me laughing, one of them exclaiming, "Hell yeah!" I never got to do that. I never got to hang out with any other girls my age at all. But I've got to smile about one thing. Proudly, I am the most bizarre V.C Andrews character yet. (Or at least in this author's opinion, and she hasn't read April Shadows yet) In fact, I come from the most peculiar series altogether! I probably got the worst ending as well. I just win all the awards!

* * *

Someone is standing outside the door. They look in a see a sight indescribable, except that it contains the most beautiful people ever. V.C Andrews' characters. Figures.

**THE END**

* * *

Okay, so there it was. Did you like it? I know I said not to take it too seriously, but please still take _me_seriously as a valid writer. That was just me being silly, which we should all be, once in a while. Oh, and despite appearences, I do in fact love each and everyone of V.C Andrews' characters just the way they are. Thanks:) 


End file.
